Operation: B.U.T.T.
is the first story in the fifth episode of Season 3 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on July 16, 2004 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary The episode starts with the team making Nigel take a day off at the beach; he hates this idea. Soon, a robot crab pinches his bathing suit off, exposing his naked backside. He tries to hide in the beach but fails. Later, naked, he sneaks himself into his room back at the treehouse where Wallabee loses to Kuki in a video game. Nigel comes out and says he's quitting the team. Numbuh 3 is blind from what he said until Wallabee spells out to Kuki that Nigel is leaving, "J-A-W-N, Gone!". Once he's gone, Hoagie finds a picture and note in his room and shows it to the others. The picture is of Nigel's nude butt, and a bribery to put it into the school yearbook unless he quit the team. Abigail tries to get the team to save Nigel, but Kuki, Wallabee and Hoagie laugh at Nigel's butt and make jokes about it. This causes Abigail to lose control and start laughing with her friends. Meanwhile, Nigel goes to the DCFDTL's mansion where The DCFDTL say that he will be delightfulized. Nigel says this isn't part of the deal, but they say that they can do anything to Nigel now, holding up the negatives. At first, Nigel is able to make off with them and outrun the five, but he is ambushed by thousands of robot crabs with cameras. The crabs succeed in ripping his pants off, revealing rainbow monkey briefs. The DCFDTL laugh and says this is better than the butt picture and the crabs are about to take pictures when Sector V comes in and takes the trousers, shorts and skirts off of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, revealing not 1, not 2, not 3, not 4, but 5 big butts. The embarrassed DCFDTL run away with countless crabs taking their pictures. The team cracks more jokes against their leader, although he is clearly not amused. Back at the treehouse, Nigel proposes a beach trip that everyone tackles with enthusiasm. Then he shows that he's wearing a lock and chain around his trunks as insurance. After the "end transmission", his butt picture was briefly shown. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Allies *Mr. Wallace *Eggbert Eggleston Villains *DCFDTL Locations *The beach *Sector V Treehouse *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane 2x4 Technology *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. *Camera Villain Technology *Robot Crabs *YesDear 5000 (picture) *Delightfulization Chamber Transcript Operation: B.U.T.T./Transcript Trivia *In this episode, Wally cries in front of his teammates for the first time. *On the back page of the magazine, it shows the Boyfriend Helmet that Lizzie used on Nigel. *This is the first time Hoagie actually gets his teammates to laugh at his jokes - notably Abigail. *When the robotic crabs chase after Nigel up the wall, he uses Mario's signature wall kick. *Hoagie is fatter than anyone else in Sector V, yet he laughs at Nigel's big butt and the DCFDTL's big butts. This may have more to do with the proportions of butt sizes compared to the rest of the body as Nigel's rear is rather large compared to his general size. *When the DCFDTL exclaim "This is almost better than your butt shot!", listen carefully to them and you can hear Abigail's voice. This is because Ashley and Constance were voiced by Cree Summer. *According to Tom Warburton, the pitch for the episode was "BUTT PHOTO BLACKMAIL" Gallery NUMBUH1 BUTT55.png NUMBUH 4 BUTT 54.png Numuh3 BUTT 53.png NUMBUH BUTT59.png 44AAB047-647C-4CE6-A01E-717BA722DF77.jpeg Butt1.jpg Butt2.jpg Butt3.jpg Butt4.jpg Butt5.jpg Butt6.jpg A0A182CF-C3BB-43FC-BEAF-B6384F27E72F.jpeg Numbuh 1 and lady.jpg Butt7.jpg Nude at Headquarters.jpg Wally (Operation- B.U.T.T.).png 85B1A2B2-A05C-49C8-845C-1C9A4E03D7C4.jpeg 592F9D20-739F-42DA-A2C7-C4658CCEBDEB.jpeg EC57AA5A-AB6D-4B25-B27B-EE82821ED31D.jpeg Shortless.jpg 8FDF6BD6-AE82-4D30-81A9-640C9C54FE3A.png 94971008-8B1E-4DB9-B11B-89F42FD89DC4.png B28D5D0F-6EEB-41C8-BBEC-7A68191ED4AD.jpeg A4EE204F-D898-47F7-B056-1589F4167B69.jpeg E24C4DCE-E7E4-483E-ABA1-F87B89643240.jpeg C38BBECA-1E9A-49D6-9A12-5C332832708E.jpeg 97E7C08C-34A9-4C98-BFD9-262210CBF890.jpeg DBEE7108-EE9E-4E6B-BC11-0BC85168672B.jpeg 31EDE63C-C03E-420B-9A75-3FBED91AD9EE.jpeg DB11E116-3746-44AC-AA0D-357D9252FDCA.jpeg ABACD78A-13BA-466E-B5D2-641C50D0E647.jpeg 9B3C1805-03EE-436F-B8D7-9BF0A0C6F5DE.jpeg 6D6A105F-7A48-400B-86BF-83A06A26697B.jpeg B.U.T.T. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1 Category:Team episodes